Love Hotel
by Reni-is-ishida
Summary: Sekuel chapter 4 Perfect wife for Xanxus. "Ini hadiah tambahanmu, Buon Compleano!". XS. Lemon. Don't like don't read.


KATEKYO HITMAN REBORN

Akira Amano

Story by Reni-is-Ishida

Pair : XS

Warning : OOC, yaoi, dan ke-geje-an lainnya..

Summary : Sekuel chapter 4 Perfect wife for Xanxus. "Ini hadiah tambahanmu, Buon Compleano!". Lemon. Don't like don't read.

Love Hotel

"Buon Compleano, trash!"

"T-terima kasih," kata Squalo malu-malu. Xanxus yang melihat wajah Squalo seperti itu, langsung mendekatkan wajahnya pada Squalo. Squalo tahu apa yang akan terjadi, Xanxus ingin menciumnya. Squalo segera menutup matanya, ..

"Hatchiii!"

Ciuman itu batal. Squalo mengacaukan suasana. Hei, tapi siapa yang menyalahkan dirimu kalau kau bersin, kan? Bukannya hal itu wajar? Squalo bersin tepat ketika bibirnya hanya berjarak beberapa senti lagi dengan bibir Xanxus. Squalo membuka matanya, dia tahu pasti Xanxus akan membunuhnya sebentar lagi. Tapi, yang dilihatnya berbeda dengan apa yang ada dipikirannya. Xanxus menyerahkan sebuah saputangan putuh padanya.

"Kau flu, sampah!"

Squalo menerima saputangan itu sambil mengomel dalam hatinya. 'Tentu saja, ini kan karena aku lama menunggumu sambil hujan-hujanan seeprti ini.'

Xanxus hanya menatap Squalo yang sedang mengusap mulut dan hidungnya dengan saputangan. Squalo menyadari kalau Xanxus menatapnya daritadi.

"Ada apa?"

"Ada hadiah bonus lagi untukmu," kata Xanxus singkat.

"Apa?" tanya Squalo penasaran.

Xanxus merogoh tangannya ke dalam saku celana hitamnya. Lalu, menunjukkannya pada Squalo.

"Kunci? Kunci apa ini?" Squalo mulai kebingungan.

"Hotel,"

"Hotel? Untuk apa kau menunjukkannya padaku?"

Xanxus hanya menyeringai melihat Squalo yang kebingungan. Melihat seringaian Squalo, tiba-tiba wajahnya merah padam.

"V-Voi! Jangan b-bilang hadiahnya,"

"Yap! Ini hadiahmu, sampah!" Xanxus meraih tangan Squalo. Mengajak Squalo pergi meninggalkan taman.

== XS ==

"Irrasahimase," begitulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh pegawai-pegawai hotel begitu Xanxus dan Squalo dating memasuki hotel.

Seorang pegawai mendekati Xanxus, lalu bertanya pada Xanxus.

"Anda sudah reservasi, tuan?"

Xanxus melempar kunci kamar pada pegawai itu, pegawai itu menunduk penuh hormat. Lalu, berjalan mendahului Xanxus dan Squalo.

Setelah pegawai itu mengantar Xanxus dan Squalo di depan pintu kamar, Xanxus memberikan beberapa lembar uang padanya.

"Terima kasih," ucapnya lalu pergi meninggalkan Xanxus dan Squalo.

Squalo masih berdiri terpaku di depan pintu kamar hotel Xanxus.

"Mau berapa lama kau akan berdiri disitu? Cepat bersihkan tubuhmu, sampah! Apa kau mau masuk angina?" terdengar suara Xanxus dari dalam kamar.

"A-ah, i-iya," Squalo memasuki kamar hotel dengan malu-malu.

Xanxus melempar handuk putih tebal ke arahnya.

"Pakai ini!"

Squalo memegang handuk putih itu, lalu bergegas ke kamar mandi.

=== XS ===

Shhh.. air shower membasahi tubuh putih Squalo. Squalo mengibaskan rambutnya yang basah. Segar sekali memang mandi dengan air hangat seperti ini. Memegang tubuhnya, dan tangannya berhenti pada sesuatu yang menempel pada lehernya.

Kalung.

Kalung pemberian Xanxus untuk hadiah ulangtahunnya kali ini. Seketika wajahnya merah padam, memikirkan apa yang akan dilakukan Xanxus setelah ini. Squalo menggelengkan kepalanya keras-keras.

"Che! Pikiranku aneh-aneh!"

Sudah beberapa menit Squalo mengabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi, Squalo menggantungkan handuk putih yang diberikan Xanxus ke pinggangnya. Lalu, membuka pintu kamar mandi. "Sepertinya dia sudah tidur," gumamnya pelan.

"Kau lama sekali, sampah!"

Xanxus, half-naked dengan celana panjang hitamnya di atas bed.

Blush.

Wajah Squalo kembali merah padam.

"Kenapa kau menundukkan wajahmu seperti itu? Cepat kemari!" perintah Xanxus pada Squalo.

"E-eh?"

Xanxus tidak sabar, akhirnya dia berdiri dan menghampiri Squalo.

"Kau lambat sekali, sampah!"

Tak butuh waktu lama, Xanxus menempelkan bibirnya pada Squalo. Memaksa Squalo untuk membuka mulutnya, menyusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut Squalo.

"Ahnng.." desah Squalo pelan dalam ciuman.

Xanxus jelas dengan mudah mendominasi. Lidahnya bergerak liar menyusuri rongga mulut Squalo. Merasakan tiap-tiap sisinya. Bergerak liar dan seksi. Squalo hanya bisa mendesah dalam ciuman itu, tak sadar tangannya sudah melingkari leher Xanxus.

Seakan sudah mendapat sinyal, tangan Xanxus menelusuri tubuh Squalo. Menarik handuk yang melingkar di pinggang Squalo. Sontak handuk Squalo jatuh di lantai.

Ciuman yang berlangsung lama itu akhirnya terputus. Saliva yang menghubungkan bibir mereka terlihat jelas. Squalo mengambil napas cepat, wajahnya sangat sangat merah karena kehabisan oksigen.

Xanxus kembali meraih pipi Squalo, tapi Squalo menahannya.

"Tunggu, biarkan aku bernapas sebentar."

Xanxus hanya menyeringai, didorongnya tubuh Squalo di atas bed. Dijilatinya leher jenjang Squalo. Merasakan sentuhan lidah Xanxus, Squalo melengkungkan punggungnya sambil mendesah.

"Ahhhnn.."

Lidah Xanxus menyusuri dari ujung bawah sampai ujung atas leher Squalo. Tak puas menjilatinya, Xanxus menggigitnya. Meninggalkan bekas kemerahan di leher putih itu.

"Aann.."

Squalo terus mendesah, ambil diraihnya rambut hitam Xanxus.

"Ini hadiahmu, sampah!" ucap Xanxus pelan.

"Ahn.. Xan-xanxus," Squalo hanya mendesah dan mendesah. Membuatnya semakin tampak seksi di mata Xanxus.

"Kau tahu? Aku suka wajahmu yang seperti ini," ujar Xanxus sambil mencium beberapa helai rambut Squalo yang disisir dengan tangannya.

"Ja-jangan berkata seperti itu bodoh! Memalukan!"

"Hoo? Jadi kau bisa malu juga ternyata," ejek Xanxus.

Tangan Xanxus kembali menelusuri badan Squalo. Lidahnya pun tak kalah. Jilatannya dimulai dari leher lalu turun ke dada Squalo. Tepat di bundaran pink, Xanxus mulai memainkan lidahnya dan menghisapnya.

"Aaahh.."

Tangan Xanxus kembali menyusuri lekuk tubuh Squalo hingga sampai ke bagian pribadi Squalo. Disentuhnya bagian itu pelan, terasa sekali Squalo sudah sangat tegang.

"Kau sudah tidak sabar, huh?"

"U-uruse- aahh," Squalo mendesah bersamaan dengan gerakan tangan Xanxus yang menggoda kejantanannya.

Kejantanan Squalo semakin lama semakin mengeras dan tegang. Xanxus menyeringai melihat wajah Squalo. Menambahkan kecepatan tangannya untuk bergerak bawah-atas dan atas-bawah pada kejantanan Squalo. Ibu jarinya ditekankan pada ujung kepala kejantanan Squalo. Membuat Squalo bergerak liar dan mendesah lebih keras.

"Ahhh.. A-apa yang kau lakukan, hah?"

Xanxus tidak menjawab ocehan Squalo dan terus menerus menggerakkan tangannya. Tangan kirinya berusaha memijat-mijat bagian paling dasar kejantanan Squalo. Squalo mengerang nikmat, sampai menjambak rambut Xanxus.

"Xan-xus.. ahhh.. ak-aku.. ma-..u keluar,"

Xanxus tahu kalau Squalo ingin keluar, hal itu ditandai dengan membesarnya ujung kejantanan Squalo dan berkedut di genggaman tangannya.

"Xan.. aaaahhhhh," Squalo mendesah keras sambil melengkungkan punggungnya.

Diikuti dengan keluarnya cairan putih yang terciprat di tangan Xanxus, seprai, perutnya dan dada Xanxus.

Xanxus melepas tangannya dari kejantanan Squalo. Menjilati cairan putih yang terciprat di tangannya. Dengan menyeringai, melihat sosok Squalo yang masih mengatur napasnya.

"Manis," gumamnya.

Squalo menatap Xanxus sayu, dia lelah. Tapi, Xanxus pasti tidak akan memberinya istirahat.

Tepat seperti yang dipikirkannya, Xanxus kembali melumat bibirnya. Squalo kembali mendesah dalam ciumannya.

Squalo mendorong tubuh Xanxus, usahanya kali ini berhasil. Xanxus melepaskan ciumannya.

"Hadiahmu belum berakhir, scum!"

Kembali Xanxus menjilati leher, dada, puting dan perut Squalo. Sontak membuat kejantanan Squalo kembali menegang.

"Kau sudah keras lagi," oceh Xanxus.

"Di-diam," kata Squalo malu-malu.

"Hisap ini," Xanxus menyodorkan jari telunjuknya tepat di bawah bibir Squalo. Squalo menuruti perintah Xanxus. Dihisapnya jari telunjuk Xanxus. Setelah jarinya dirasa sudah cukup basah, Xanxus meregangkan kaki Squalo.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Diam, dan nikmati!"

Terlihat lubang pink diantara pantat Xanxus, Xanxus memasukkan jari telunjuknya ke lubang itu.

"Aaannhh.." Squalo kembali mendesah.

Xanxus tak butuh waktu lama langsung menggerakkan jarinya keluar masuk. Tak ayal membuat Squalo begerak liar sambil menggerakkan pinggulnya berlawanan arah dengan gerakan jari Xanxus.

"Kau suka, kan?"

Xanxus menambah jarinya. Sekarang ada dua jari yang keluar masuk lubang Squalo. Mencari titik yang membuat Squalo melonjak.

"AAAHHH.."

Ketemu! Xanxus segera melepas celana hitamnya. Membebaskan kejantanannya yang sudah tegang daritadi.

Xanxus duduk bersimpuh diantara kedua kaki Squalo yang terbuka lebar. Mengarahkan kejantanannya ke dalam lubang Squalo. Dengan satu hentakan keras, Kejantanan Xanxuspun dilahap oleh lubang Squalo.

"Aaaahhh.." kali ini tak hanya Squalo yang mendesah, Xanxus pun ikut mendesah.

Napas keduanya berat, keringat keluar dari tubuh masing-masing. Xanxus menggerakkan kejantanannya semakin keras. Sampai terdengar bunyi hentakan kulitnya dan kulit Squalo.

Xanxus meraih kembali kejantanan Squalo dan mulai menggerakkannya naik-turun sesuai tempo tekanan kejantanannya pada lubang Squalo.

"Aaahh.. Xanxus.."

Squalo bergerak semakin liar, melengkungkan kembali punggungnya. Berteriak sambil mendesah.

"AAAAHHH.. XANXUS!"

Teriakan itupun diukuti dengan keluarnya cairan putih di ujung kejantanannya. Tak hanya itu, lubangnya pun menjadi semakin sempit dan membuat Xanxus akhirnya tak tahan dan mengeluarkan spermanya di dalam tubuh Squalo.

"SQUALO.. AHH!"

== XS ==

Masing- masing berusaha mengumpulkan oksigen. Xanxus ambruk dan menindih tubuh Squalo. Squalo melingkarkan tangannya ke tubuh Xanxus. Xanxus tersenyum dan berbisik pelan di telinga Squalo.

"Ini hadiah tambahanmu, Buon Compleano!"

Squalo tersenyum, "Grazie."

Dan kembali keduanya menempelkan bibirnya. Melakukan ciuman untuk yang keberapa kalinya.

== end ==

Geje?

Aneh?

*Sujud-sujud* Gomeeennn… cerita saya benar-benar aneh ya? Huhu..

Saya emang belum pengalaman nulis beginian.

Mohon masukannya, minna-sama..


End file.
